


it wasn't love at first sight (it took a full five minutes)

by RainRiversol



Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham Academy (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRiversol/pseuds/RainRiversol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day fluff with Damian and Maps. Ultimate power team! AU because Maps knows that Damian is Robin and also about his pet Goliath, because why not. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	it wasn't love at first sight (it took a full five minutes)

Dear Mizoguchi,  
I do not understand the point of this ridiculous holiday, but Grayson is forcing me to write these so-called “Valentines” to all of my friends. He thinks you are my friend. (We are not. Just to be clear. We are allies. There is a critical difference.) Previously I believed this holiday was only for couples; however, Grayson informs me that at my age (tt!) other children give “Valentines” to their friends as well as candy. Lots of candy. I do not understand the obsession with a holiday celebrating the execution of a saint from the 8th century – the way people celebrate this holiday has nothing to do with the actual legend, which dealt with a man dying for his faith. There was nothing whatsoever about him dying for love! (Grayson has just looked over my shoulder and told me to make it less about my dislike of the holiday and more about my friendship with you. Tt. We have met exactly twice. Not exactly an adequate amount of time to develop a deep and lasting friendship.) You are irritating, childish, and talk too much. You have strange obsessions and even stranger friends. Still…for what it’s worth….we make a pretty good team.  
-Damian Wayne

Dear Damian-  
You’re so sweet! (Well, the last sentence was really sweet. The rest of it was kinda jerk-y.) Also, you picked the perfect candy. CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Also, who’s Grayson? And who are your other friends and can I meet them?) And my friends are strange? Who’s the one with a giant demonic Appa here? (That’s a reference.) Nobody’s stopping you from coming over to see me, you know. And we are too friends! ULTIMATE POWER TEAM UNITE!  
Love,  
Maps Mizoguchi  
P.S. Happy Valentine’s Day, Robin.

Dear Mizoguchi,  
Tt.  
-Damian Wayne

Dear Dami,  
:)  
-Maps


End file.
